1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light guide plates.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the LCD which is widely used in PDA, the mobile phones, the ultra-thin light boxes, and the large outdoor screen (TV wall) has gradually replaced the cathode-ray tube and grows rapidly among the electronic displays. The LCD substantially includes the LCD panel displaying the image and the backlight module positioned behind the LCD panel. The backlight module mainly has a light source to emit light and the light guide plate for guiding light such that the light can irradiate the LCD panel. As the volume of LCD increases, the demand for the light guide plates used in the LCD backlight module also increases, which makes the light guide plate an important component in modern technology.
The process of the conventional injection-type light guide plate first converts designed dot area into the film mask, takes the film mask in the photolithography etching process, etches down the steel plate within the dot area, places the etched steel plate on the injection molding machine as the mother mold (master mold) after the etching process to perform the injection in order to produce the light guide plate.
However, as the brightness of the light emitting diode enhances, the number of the required light emitting diode decreases, and light splitting ability of the light guide plate produced with the conventional etching injection process is insufficient. As a result, the light can not be evenly distributed, and the dark points are easily occurred between the light-emitting diodes while the bright spots (Hot Spot Mura) are also produced in front of the light-emitting diodes.